


Scream For Me

by Delenna (Stormslostradiant)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormslostradiant/pseuds/Delenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s slaughter, not vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short emotional drabble.

I remember the first time we met, I was a bitter thing, broken beyond all calls. I was an angel, a ray of light. No-one would see that the greatest light hides but darkness. You took me aside that day, and asked – plain out – if you could cut me. I don’t even know if you remember, but I’d smiled that day, answered a gracious no, form, but inside, you had indeed cut the first chains holding me, monster. 

The shell started cracking, I stopped hiding the dark – as much.

The second time we met I was alive, alone, half animal. I was nothing but skin and bones. You found me broken and battered on the front porch, and took me to your room. Your torture chamber.

Bound to a pole, I lived and healed, and slowly learned to balance. Some might call it Stockholm syndrome, and maybe they would be right, but I learned to trust you there, trust you to be open about everything. You dragged me out of the snake-pit.

You knew I was being hunted, by the shinsengumi, you should have handed me in. Instead I stayed, as your fictional pet, and you only ever tried murdering me as I grew dangerous.  
In time, I became friend, confidant, and another half. You became my rock of insanity and reason to hold on. Now, I am covered in red, and your blade lies on the ground.

It drips blood on the floor, down into your tangled hair. I raise it to half mast. It won’t be a charge of despair, a rally of right, no. The Shinsengumi can do that. For me, for us. It’s simple. Before me stands a field of corpses. They just don’t know it yet.

Sougo, the screams are for me. It’s slaughter, not vengeance.


End file.
